Mail for You
by end-of-thinking-capacity
Summary: I hate writing summaries. Get on with it. X3


**Title: E-mail for you**

**Author: .rinko04.**

**Rating: T**

**Summary: I hate writing summaries. Get on with it. **

**

* * *

**

**+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

**

* * *

  
**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: What the **_**HELL?!**_

Girl, you've got ISSUES! We all know that you, Masachika Akina, likes, no, LOVES, Kikumaru Eiji.(well maybe not all but STILL!) Then why the hell did you suggested for Eiji to go on a date with that whore from the other class?!

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: .tsk**

Are you an idiot?!

Megumi

All hail goddess of chocolates!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: I **_**know**_** that**

I know Riku. I DO have issues and what the? Who told you I like that red head?! I do not, I repeat, I do NOT like let alone love that red haired freak who acts childish all the time!

Akina

I see dead people 

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: Idiot?**

As far as I know, I'm less idiotic as you are. By the way, you still owe me for eating the chocolates I bought yesterday! I'm still mad with it!

Akina

I see dead people

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: yeah right**

Yeah right and pigs can fly. Shut up Akina-baka. You don't have to tell us, its sooo obvious my dear friend!

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Sent by: Riku Shimuzu**

**Subject: Listen CLEARLY and CAREFULLY**

Don't, I repeat, DON'T go out on a date with the whore from the other class. GO IT?!

P.S: If you know why, then you won't need to be asking me for the reason. Hope you're NOT that dense.

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: Read this**

**Attachment: 12 signs of falling in love**

That attachment would be of great help! =D

Megumi

All hail goddess of chocolates!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: **_no subject_

* * *

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Subject: What happened?**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Subject: What happened?**

Riku-san, Megumi-san, what happened to Akina-san? She was clearly not in the mood the whole day. Is something wrong?

Shuichiro

=wanna play?=

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: Well…**

Well, I think some kind of essay has got to do with it. I don't know what kind of article, all I know is Mi-chan was the one who sent it to her last night.

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: ^_^**

Chichi-kun!!!! ^_^ let's just say that she's going to get herself a boyfriend soon!

Megumi

all hail goddess of chocolates!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: Oi.**

Oi, Akina-baka. What the hell is wrong with you? DIDN'T YOU KNOW THAT I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS BECAUSE OF YOU?!!

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: 1,2,3**

Megumi, I suggest you start running the moment I see you tomorrow in school. You owe me big time missy. BIG TIME.

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: ..ano..**

Ehehehe

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: huh?**

What do you mean I owe you? It's the other way around girl. YOU owe ME. Not I owe YOU.

Megumi

all hail goddess of chocolates

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: **_no subject_

You wanna know why?

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: ..no thank you**

Ano, no thank you. Hehehe. I better not know why….*guilty*

Akina

I see dead people in front of me

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: **_no subject_

Good because, THANKS TO YOU I GOT MYSELF A BROKEN RIGHT ARM! AND THANKS TO YOU I WON'T BE ABLE TO WRITE ANYTHING SEEING THAT I'M NOT LEFT HANDED!

P.S. My dad just arrived from his business trip. He brought LOTS of chocolates with him. I'm giving Megumi some and guess what? YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE ONE!

Riku

+don't mess with me if you know what's good for you+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: stop**

I don't know in what way I owe young missy. But because of you, I'm in trouble with Riku!!

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: FORGIVE!!!!**

ACK! Gomene Riku-chan!! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMEN!

P.S. UWAH! I'm really sorry Riku-chan!!!

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: HI**

Hi there Riku-chan! I heard what happened. If you want, I can copy notes for you during class. Get well soon =)

Syusuke

Let's go out? ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: =D**

You're forgiven! Forgive and forget! =)

P.S. I'm giving you half of the chocolates! Don't tell Megumi though. I'm only giving her ¼ of it *grins*

Riku

+I owe you big time+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: …=)**

Okay?

P.S. Sure?

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: Really?**

Really? You sure? I mean, I don't want to be a bother and all. :)

Riku

+I owe you big time+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: Thank you sooo much!**

Fuji-san!! Don't ask but I know you're the reason! Thank you very much Fuji!

Akina

I see dead people in front of you

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: I don't mind**

No worries Riku-san, I don't mind at all and no, you're not a bother. =)

P.S. Wanna be my Science partner only if you want to though?

Syusuke

Let's go out? ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika **

**Sent by: Syuske Fuji**

**Subject: ???**

*shrugs* your welcome?

Syusuke

_You'll pay if ever you get in my way, understand?_

* * *

A/N: Notice the difference of Fuji's signature when talking to Riku and to other people? .tsk.

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: mou…**

Ne ne ne Fuji-chan! Why were you the one copying Ri-chan's notes in class a while ago?

Megumi

can't live without chocolates

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: Sure**

Sweet, thanks a lot Fuji-san!

P.S. You mean it? Sure! =D

Riku

+I owe you big time+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: I believe…**

Why? Is it bad to help your fellow classmate Hanazono-san?

Syusuke

_You'll pay if ever you get in my way, understand?_

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: No problem**

Your welcome Riku-san. By the way, it's Syusuke to you.

P.S. Yes. I mean it.

Syusuke

Let's go out? ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: :P**

I'm SOOOOOOO happy!!! I OWE you Akina-baka!!

+I owe you big time+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: I knew it!**

I knew it! You like Ri-chan, do you? You like our dear Ri-chan!!!

P.S. Imma tell her!

Megumi

can't live without chocolates

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: =)**

Alright Syusuke-kun =D. Anyway, could you help me with something? Pwetty please? *puppy dog eyes*.

P.S. Don't add '-san' on my name. It makes me feel old.

Riku

+there are times that you won't help it but thank me+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: I've got BIG news!**

I've got news for you Ri-chan! You'll be surprised if I tell you!

Megumi

can't live without chocolates

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: Nice try blondie**

I won't do that if I were you. Unless you want me to post copies of the picture when you were still in 4th grade were you fell into the mud and got covered with chicken feathers, or you want me to start the rumors that you still drool in your sleep?

P.S. I know lots of things Hanazono-san, don't try me.

Syusuke

_I know lots of things enough to make your lives miserable_

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: Sure**

Sure thing. What is it?

P.S. Okay Riku-_chan._

Syusuke

Let's go out? ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: WTH?!**

How did you know that?! And more importantly, HOW DID YOU GET THE PICTURE?!

P.S. I'm not commenting on that one.

Megumi

can't live without chocolates

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: Tom.**

I'll tell you tomorrow! =D

Riku

+there are time that won't help it but thank me+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: I've got my own sources**

I've got my sources. It was nice talking to you, sadly I'm getting bored. Bye

Syusuke

_I know lots of things enough to make your lives miserable_

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: Nice.**

I had fun today Riku-chan. That was a nice idea you've got =)

Syusuke

Want you beside me

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: you'll **_**PAY!**_

WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!

Akina

Off to kill someone

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: …**

RIKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Megumi

You're going DOWN

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Subject: Why**

I've got one question Fuji, why?

Suichiro

=trying to be calm=

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Subject: meanie!**

Why Fujiko?! *cry*

Kikumaru

UWAH!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: I**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: I**

I was merely helping you idiots! You have to thank me that you've gotten yourselves a boyfriend already, knowing it's your first time!

Riku

+there are times that you won't help it but thank me+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: I**

**Sent to: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: I**

I'm only helping. Besides, aren't you guys happy that you got yourselves a girlfriend?

P.S. Thanks to you, I've got more blackmail pictures for future use.

Syusuke

Appreciate it

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Akina Masachika**

**Subject: Still!**

You'll pay Riku! You'!

Akina

Off to kill someone

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Riku Shimizu**

**Sent by: Megumi Hanazono**

**Subject: Demo,**

Demo Ri-chan! You pushed me to kiss Shuichiro-kun when we were in the cafeteria! LOTS OF PEOPLE SAW IT!

Megumi

~embarrassed~

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Subject: Re: Why**

But still, it doesn't explain why you and Riku have to push me and Megumi to kiss!

Shuichiro

=trying to be calm=

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Subject: Re: meanie!**

But why did you have to lock me inside the classroom together with Akina-chan!?

Kikumaru

UWAH!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Akina Masachika**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: =)**

**Sent to: Megumi Hanazono**

**Sent by: Riku Shimizu**

**Subject: =)**

Aww you guys. Come on! I know you _liked_ it. Anyways, as much as I wanted to tag along and chat longer, gotta go!

JA NE! Enjoy your dates! ^_~

Riku

+there are times that you won't help it but thank me+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Shuichiro Oishi**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: =P**

**Sent to: Kikumaru Eiji**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: =P**

Enjoy your love life! Bye!

Syusuke

Appreciate it

**

* * *

+o+o+o+o+o+o+o+**

_**

* * *

Akina entered the chat room**_

_**Megumi entered the chat room**_

_**Kikumaru entered the chat room**_

_**Shuichiro entered the chat room**_

Akina: they both logged out

Megumi: you think we don't know that?

Akina: shut it Megumi.

Kikumaru: hi Aki-chan! Nya! =D

Shuichiro: hi Megumi

Akina: hi!

Megumi: ellow!!

Shuichiro: so, what do we do now?

Akina: let's see

Megumi: hmm

Kikumaru: why don't we get back at them?

Megumi: you mean, revenge?

Akina: how?

Shuichiro: how?

Kikumaru: ano…………….I don't know..hehehe

Megumi: idiot

Akina: =_=

Shuichiro: …

Akina is idle for 15 minutes

Megumi is idle for 15 minutes

Kikumaru is idle for 15 minutes

Shuichiro is idle for 15 minutes

Akina: I know!

Megumi: I've got a plan!

Kikumaru: I have an idea

Shuichiro: check this out

Akina: why don't

Megumi: we

Shuichiro: lock

Kikumaru: them

Akina: in a closet!

Megumi: in a closet!

Shuichiro: in a closet!

Kikumaru: in a closet!

Megumi: yeah!

Akina: so, when do we get on with the plan?

Shuichiro: tomorrow

Kikumaru: where we'll we meet?

Megumi: how about let's just stay in the classroom after class?

Akina: fine by me

Shuichiro: cool

Kikumaru: hai hai!

**

* * *

**

**Sent to:**

**Akina Masachika, Megumi Hanazono, Kikumaru Eiji and Shuichiro Oishi**

**Sent by: Rinko Fuji**

**Subject: *smile***

**Attachment: Your Prize ^_~**

Hey guys! Thanks for what you did me and Syu-kun hooked up! And as a reward, open that attachment I sent you, you'll be REALLY surprised when you see what's inside it! Ja! ^_^

P.S. Don't worry, it's **COMPLETELY HARMLESS**.

Rinko

+you just don't know how HAPPY I am right now ^_~+

* * *

After that message has been sent, four loud voices shouted together, probably shook the whole Japan with it.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! RRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNKKKKKKKOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Rinko Fuji**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: ^_^**

Hi Rin-chan. So, what are you doing right now?

Syusuke

I love you ^_^

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Syusuke Fuji**

**Sent by: Rinko Fuji**

**Subject: hehehe**

Oh Syu-kun! Nothing much, just returning our friends the favor of what they did a while ago ^_^, anyway, I have to go to bed Syu-kun, good night! Love ya!

P.S. What the hell happened to my name?

Rinko

+they should PAY!+

**

* * *

**

**Sent to: Rinko Fuji**

**Sent by: Syusuke Fuji**

**Subject: Ok then**

Ok, good night too koi. Love you too.

P.S. I dunno ^.^

Syusuke

I love you ^_^

**The Next Day at School**

* * *

"Shimizudani Rinko!!!"

"Yes?" answered the said person as she looked up to the group of four persons in front of her looking mad.

"You've got explaining to do missy!" Akina shouted

"Oh yeah? 'Bout what?" Rinko asked

"About," Akina started

"…the attachment," continued Eiji

"…you sent," Oishi added

"…LAST NIGHT!!" Megumi finished, slamming her hands on the table.

"Oh that, what about it, did you like my surprise?" Rinko asked them, grinning widely.

"Oh yes Rinko-chan, we _liked it very much indeed._" Akina said sarcastically twitching.

"Why thank you, so how did it go?"

"How did it go? OUR COMPUTER UNITS EXPLODED RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR FACES, NYA!!!" Eiji shouted to the black haired girl which seemed to be unfazed while the others nodded in agreement.

"Now we have to buy another set." Megumi said

"We've lost important files, including the strategies and other things Inui had prepared for the next match." Oishi sighed sadly as he whispered the last part.

"I won't worry about that if I were you." Rinko said

"What do you mean NOT to worry?! Of course I have to worry Rinko-san! I-"

"She's right Oishi, you don't have to worry about it." a voice interrupted them, both turned around and saw Fuji walking towards them carrying a thick folder.

"Fuji." Oishi acknowledge

"Ohayou Syu-kun." Greeted Rinko

"Good morning to you too Rin-chan." Fuji greeted before handing Oishi that thick folder he was carrying with him.

"What's- whoa! How did you get these files? As far as I know I didn't give you any copies of these." Oishi exclaimed, shocked to see the files inside the thick folders, It was the strategies Inui and he planned last week and some other more.

"Well I hacked your computer-"

"You what?!"

"I have to admit I found some rather interesting files."

"Fuji! Where are the files, Fuji?!"

"It would be a lie if I say I deleted them, so I'll tell you the truth. I kept them for future…preferences." Fuji answered, "and do you want to know what I found out from Masachika, Hanazono, Eiji and Oishi's computers?" he asked Rinko with an evil glint in his eyes. Rinko raised her eyebrows at him.

"Oh? What did you find out?" the black haired heiress asked.

"Well, I foun-"

"NOO!!!!" Akina, Eiji, Megumi and Oishi shouted.

"We'll just keep quiet but please! Don't tell other people what you saw!" Akina pleaded

"Hm, and why would I do that?" Fuji asked

"We will pay for your expenses for the whole week, nya!" Eiji suggested, hoping that his sadist of a friend would agree.

"I don't think I'd agree to-"

"We'll be your slave for the whole school year!" Megumi burst out

"MEGUMI!"

"Hmm. That sounds interesting. Fine." After that Fuji left together with Rinko. Making sure that the two were out of the sight, they all turned to Megumi and glared at her.

"What?!" Megumi asked

"You missy are in big trouble with us!" Akina glared

"What do you-AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**

* * *

**

**I'll leave the rest to your imagination.  
**

**OWARI! =)**

**R&R  
**


End file.
